


忧惧之犬

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 垓谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: *指奸&睡眠奸&一点点抹布（最后还是社长自己上了）……请自行避雷！
Relationships: 天津垓/不破谏
Kudos: 7





	忧惧之犬

天津垓承认，一开始之所以会走进那间手术室，不过是受好奇心的驱使。

手术室外间的一角堆放着还来不及清理的医用废料，暗沉的血锈味里夹杂着消毒液刺鼻的味道。天津垓用手拍捂住口鼻，皱着眉按下手术室门禁的开关然后走了进去。厚重的电子阀门闭合，将手术室内部隔离成一个无机质的洁净空间。

精致的白色皮鞋底敲击着瓷砖的声音在密闭的空间中显得越发清晰。偌大的手术室里空荡得可怕，只在房间的中央摆放了一个手术台，而上面正安静的躺了一个人— —之所以知道这是人而非尸体是因为他穿着蓝白条纹病号服的腹部正微弱地起伏着，虽然他平静的样子几乎与死去无异。

不破谏。天津垓无声的读出病号服胸口名牌上的名字，嘴角挂上了一丝嘲讽的笑意。

对拥有目前人类所能掌握的最高科技的ZAIA来说。在大脑中植入芯片并不是什么复杂大手术，但为了保险起见工作人员还是给他注射了正常量以上的麻醉剂，所以到他醒来还会有相当长的一段时间。

在这段时间里，难得有空闲并且对计划外的事感到好奇的ZAIA社长可以对他宝贵的一号实验体随心所欲的做任何事。比如说……

天津垓戴着白色手套的手指轻轻划过不破谏的额头，撩拨了两下紧闭着的双眼上的睫毛，轻抚过沉静的脸颊，接着顺着高挺的鼻梁滑向嘴角，在柔软的嘴唇上轻轻点了点。

这时突然横生变故，原本应该昏睡着的人突然张开嘴咬住了他的手指。虽然只是下意识的反应而并没有很用力，天津垓轻轻一抽就抽出了自己的手指，但就算如此，他依旧有些恼怒— —为这被轻易挑战了的作为社长的权威。

“啧，果然跟资料里说的那样爱咬人。”天津垓脱下手套，看了眼手指上淡淡的齿痕，冷笑了一下，用力掰开他的下巴将手套强硬塞了进去堵住他的嘴：“就算没有知觉，身体还是残留着本能反应吗，真是个让人头疼的家伙。”

被塞住了嘴的不破谏依旧无知无觉地紧闭双眼仰躺着，透明的津液逐渐浸透了白色的手套，又悄无声息顺着嘴角流淌下来。

天津垓有些嫌恶地看着不破脸颊旁形成小洼的水渍。他一向都有很深的洁癖，但与此同时又从不破谏这副任人摆布的姿态中得到了恶质的快意。他的脑海中迅速构思出了一个计划— —可以狠狠将这个不知天高地厚的小野狗羞辱一番的有趣计划。

因为没有了手套，天津垓用手帕擦了擦手指，然后弯下腰，缓慢而不失优雅地将不破身上的病号服的扣子一颗一颗解开，仓促暴露于空气中的身体在白炽手术灯下显得有些病态的苍白。天津垓先是用目光在上面放肆巡视了一番，然后才慢慢将手覆上他的胸口，感受到隔着柔韧的肌理透过来的心脏一下又一下坚定的跃动。看来他的试验体生命力意外的顽强。

之所以会选择不破谏作为一号试验体当然是基于各方面数据演算而出的。然而此刻天津垓有些诧异的发现，比起电脑里那堆精准的数据，眼前这具年轻漂亮的身躯对他而言更具吸引力一些。至少当他将手掌抚摸在不破的身体上时，肌肤相贴的柔滑触感竟让他一瞬间有点舍不得挪开。

戴着银色戒指的修长手指在胸口处流连了一会，将小巧的乳头玩弄挺立后又残忍地弃之不顾，一路滑过他平坦的肚子来到小腹。不破的腹部几乎没有多余的赘肉，比起一般人似乎更为削瘦一些，但触感很好，脂肪与肌肉的比例恰到好处，温暖又柔和。

“唔……”

不破谏陷于深眠中的身体诚实的对他的抚弄有了反应，被手套塞住的嘴里无意识地漏出了一声声哭泣般的呻吟，头微微摇晃了两下，像是在推拒又像是在邀请。

天津垓没有想到不过是一只路边随处可见的小野狗，身体会这么淫荡又敏感，感到有些惊讶的同时被挑起了更大的兴致。他的手顺势来到不破的下身，拉下了裤子的拉链，然后没有一丝迟疑就将手探了进去。这时候天津垓好像暂时忘记了自己的洁癖，不过反正在手术前小野狗也里里外外洗刷过一遍，只是那时候他还单纯的以为这是每年例行的身体检查而已。

昏睡的不破谏没有想到，自己真的在接受着身体“检查”，实施检查的对象却不是医生，而是他从未见过面的ZAIA财团的社长。

天津垓隔着内裤薄薄的布料恣意揉搓着那柔软的一团，这个如痴汉一般猥亵的动作让他感到莫名新鲜和兴奋。随着他有技巧的挑逗，昏睡中的不破谏好像感觉到不适似的夹紧了双腿，呼吸也从一开始的沉稳变得有些急促起来。当天津垓将堵住他嘴巴的白手套拿掉的一瞬间，闭着眼无法醒来的小野狗浑身颤抖了一下，竟然发出了一声有些甜腻的类似叫床的声音：

“嗯啊……”

作为ZAIA的社长，天津垓的床伴当然多的数不清。但没有一个像这个躺在手术台上的男人一样，既冷淡又敏感，仿佛冰川下覆盖的灰烬，轻轻拨弄一下就会复燃起倔强桀骜的小火苗。让他不禁期待起倘若将他的欲火彻底点燃又会是怎么样一副引人入胜的美景。

天津垓于是加快了手上的动作，隔着裤子，他能感受到掌心里原本毫无生气的性器因为他的玩弄而逐渐变得火热坚硬，将薄薄的布料一点一点撑起。甚至为了配合他，不破无意识的轻扭着下身暧昧地在他手心刮蹭摩擦，前端缓缓流出的源源不断的前列腺液很快浸湿了裤子，并在他手中拖曳出晶莹透亮的水痕。

抽出手看了着上面淫靡的痕迹，天津垓翘起了嘴角。他将不破宽大的病号服裤子连同里面保守到有些无趣的四角内裤脱下扔到一边，又故意往外曲起支撑他的小腿，摆成了像孕妇检查一样的M字形。这样一来。不破还未曾有过初体验更无人窥视过的隐密处就完完全全的暴露在了他眼前。

这场景如果让不破谏本人看到应该会羞愤欲死。他的性器已经完全勃起了，可怜巴巴的流着眼泪渴求着更多抚慰。大概是由于常年训练的缘故，年轻的A.I.M.S.队长的臀部格外浑圆饱满。天津垓于是毫不客气地用力揉搓着那里，尽情感受着那绵软又富有弹性的美妙触感。最初看资料的时候他就注意到了，这个小野狗的屁股出人意料的色情，特别是资料照片上在西装裤的包裹下又挺又翘，让人忍不住想要握住好好蹂躏一番。

事实上天津垓也确实这么做了。将那两瓣臀肉无所顾忌地充分玩弄了好久，直到上面凄惨的布满了淡红色指印，他才终于满意的放开手。不给任何喘息时间的，修长的手指又来到了后方的穴口。可能是感受到即将来临的侵犯，柔嫩的穴口无力地一张一合，仿佛在战栗着害怕着什么。修长的手指沾了一些从不破谏自己的性器上流淌下来的淫水，接着“咕啾”一声用力地插了进去。

“呼……”感受到手指被内腔温暖的嫩肉包裹住的一瞬间，天津垓满足地叹了口气。

小野狗的身体实在很美味。从未被开拓过的小穴既生涩又紧致，因为异物凶狠的入侵，那里下意识的收缩着想要把它推出去，却只是徒劳地让天津垓的手指被吞吃的更深入而已。

逐渐的，一根手指变成了两根三根，尝到了甜头的小穴渐渐贪婪起来，往往手指刚稍微离开一点又被迫不及待地拉进，这场原本强奸似的侵犯也变得越来越顺畅，空气中充斥了情欲甘甜糜烂的气味。

就在这时候，天津垓另一只手的手表上的通讯键闪了闪，当看到来电者姓名的时候他愣了愣，然后抬高了手臂让摄像对准了自己上半身，接着好整以暇的用瞳纹打开了通讯链接。

“社长！”

“唯阿？什么事。”

话音刚落，天津垓正在快速抽刺的手指突然戳到了某一点，不破谏瞬间痉挛了一下，从鼻腔里溢出一声甜美的呻吟，被操得又热又软的甬道深处涌出更多的肠液，在手指抽出的时候一部分被粘哒哒地带了出，插入的时候一部分又从手指边缘堪堪挤出，把原本干净的手术台弄的一塌糊涂。

因为讯号并不好，所以刃唯阿并没有听见不破的声音也根本看不见他。她只是继续有些担心的说道：“我听说您去了手术室。不破他，没关系吗？”

“你放心，确定手术没有排斥反应后才会给你做的。”天津垓并没有停下在不破谏身体里肆虐的手指，他的表情淡然的让人根本联想不到他正在做的事。

“我不是这个意思，我只是……毕竟他也是我的名义上的同僚。”

刃不知道她口中的同僚此刻正被天津垓的手指插的浑身泛红，湿润的小嘴无意识微张着，像一条溺水的鱼一样在睡梦中身不由己地沉沦在情欲里。

“他没事。”天津垓对她温和的笑了笑，然后突然想到什么似的：“哦对了。你派两个人在门口等着吧。在他彻底清醒前还有一大堆事需要善后呢。”

刃还想问什么，但看到天津垓的脸色，迟疑了一会儿才应道：“好。”

结束通讯后天津垓放下手臂，对躺在手术台上的不破谏轻笑了一声：

“你还挺受欢迎嘛，小野狗。如果你乖一点，我也许会考虑……”

剩下的话天津垓没有继续说下去。在他的说到一半的时候不破已经开始高潮。他抽出手指，走到一边的洗手台慢条斯理地洗着手，然后用消毒纸巾一根一根给自己的手指消毒。做这些的时候，躺着他身后手术台上的不破谏仍然在一边昏睡中一边大腿根部抽搐着射精，赤裸的身上布满了斑驳的精液。天津垓并没有理会他，消毒完手指后他就头也不回的走出了手术室，只是在经过被扔到地上皱巴巴的内裤的时候，他稍微有些不合时宜的想：

这么可爱诱人的屁股包裹在那么乏善可陈的平角裤里，还真是有点暴殄天物呢。

……

……

不破谏在那张豪华大床上醒来的时候，头昏昏沉沉的，一时间不知道发生了什么。他隐约记得自己从天津垓手里救下了飞电或人和他的跟屁虫小秘书，还记得遇到了灭亡迅雷的修玛吉亚，还有……对了，天津垓！天津垓改造过自己的身体，原来自己会被控制不是因为哉亚连接器，而是更早就被种下了祸端。

惊疑不定整理着思绪的时候，突然不破谏感觉到有什么湿热的东西在他的胸膛上滑来滑去，甚至卷裹住了他的乳头。他猛的想要逃开，却被不可抗力拉了回去。他这才发现自己的双手被从天花板上锤下的铁链铐住无法动弹，自己也根本不是躺着，而是被吊着双手，两腿微微分开跪坐在床上的姿态。

而那个在他胸口滑来滑去的东西是一根舌头。确切地说，是一个陌生男人正搂着他的腰，埋头在他的胸口伸出舌头色情的舔来舔去。

“滚开！！”

不破冲他暴躁的怒吼，对方却根本没有反应。很快他感觉到身后又有一个人伸手抱住了他，从后面轻咬着他的耳廓和颈侧。还有另一个人正趴跪在一边自上而下地舔着他的大腿，手指则煽情的抚摸着他细嫩的大腿根部。自己竟然是被三个男人夹在了中间，这个认知让不破谏几乎陷入混乱。而且自己和他们都是几乎赤裸着。他身上唯二穿着的东西就是脖子上项圈一样的哉亚连接器和内裤— —虽然因为某人的恶趣味，布料很少的丁字裤根本无法遮挡什么，反而为这旖旎的氛围更增添了几分情趣。

被铁链锁住无法挣脱的不破谏努力扭动身体试图躲开那些纠缠不休的舔弄和爱抚。终于他忍不住似的崩溃大喊：“天津垓！放开我！”

面前的天津垓靠坐在同样豪华的沙发上，低头打量着自己修长的指尖，面色阴晴不定，不知道在想些什么，听到他的话，仿佛刚刚才注意到他一般抬起头：

“醒了吗？”

“废话！你他妈到底要干什么？”

“这是特别为你准备礼物，喜欢吗？我亲爱的小野狗。”

听到天津垓的声音，包围着不破的三个男人更加卖力的抚摸起他的敏感带，跪在他身下那个男人更是索性张嘴将不破的性器从丁字裤的边缘拉出来含进嘴里开始吞吐。

“啊……”巨大的刺激让不破谏惊喘出声，而后他努力咬着牙试图保持清醒：“谁会……喜欢。快点让他们滚！”

看着他因为动情而染上红潮的脸，天津垓突然问了一句和当前状况风马牛不相及的话：“你在飞电或人面前也是这样，像个妓女一样引诱他来上你吗？”

“你这个混蛋……啊……在发什么疯！放开我！”

不破谏此刻只想拼命往前逃走，然而双手只要将铁链拉直到最大的长度就又会被拉回去。性器早就已经被吸得射过一次，而身上的三个男人依旧没有打算放过他的意思。也许是接到了什么指令，他们并没有将尺寸惊人的阴茎插入到不破的身体里，只是用尽所有办法来挑起他体内情欲。

“回答我。你也是这样一边下流的摇着屁股一边请求飞电或人操你的吗？”天津垓面无表情地看着面前荒淫的场景，与那边热烈的温度相反的，他的声音冷漠到仿佛散发着寒气：“还是说只要能让你舒服，随便什么人都可以？”

不破谏觉得自己快要疯了。他已经射过一次的性器又再次违背本人意愿地颤巍巍地站了起来。浑身都湿黏黏的，耳边是陌生男人吸吮着自己的皮肤时发出的色情的水声和粗重的喘息。最让他感到羞耻的是，他竟然某一刻觉得比起那三个陌生男人，如果是天津垓的拥抱尚且还能忍受。

这时身后的那个人也许是着急了，突然将他的脸掰了过去亲吻上了他的唇，在舌尖都被含住的激烈湿吻中，他的目光逐渐变得迷离起来。无法遏制的热流涌到下身，他知道自己又要射精了。当他死命握紧拳头，想要让自己忍耐的时候……

“够了，停下。”

在天津垓的冰冷的命令声里，那三个男人瞬间停止了动作。

“滚吧。”天津垓看着重获自由后大口喘着气的不破谏，面色阴沉地下达指令：“出去以后就自己走到垃圾处理场自我销毁。”

“是，主人。”

那三个男人异口同声的说着，乖乖的从床上走下来，并排站着走出了房间。不破谏这才发现他们根本不是“人”而是修玛吉亚。而且他们的身材和普通的修玛吉亚不同，更为健壮一些，也许是专门用来作为“性爱对象”的修玛吉亚也说不定。

正当不破胡思乱想之际，天津垓走到了他面前，居高临下地看着他狼狈不堪的样子，冷冷地说：“我给过你机会的，是你自己没有珍惜。你只是一个工具而已，竟然妄想着拥有自己的思想。”

不破谏沉默的盯着他看了半响，然后挑衅一般地笑了笑：“你是在怕我吗？

“我怕你？”天津垓仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话一样。他扣住了不破的下巴，指尖在他有些破皮的嘴角摩挲着。他又重复了一遍：“我怕你？”

“你的确在怕我。”不破谏毫不畏惧的迎着他森然的目光：“然而你内心的恐惧更多的来自于你在害怕你自己。你害怕失败，害怕被人踩在脚下，害怕有一天发现你其实根本不像你自己想的那样强大那样无所不能……”

天津垓没等他说完就强硬地堵住了他的嘴，将他剩下的话搅碎在唇齿间吞咽入肚。他一边吻一边将不破从手铐里解放出来，然后一把把他抱起走向了旁边的浴室。

“你他妈又要干什……呜…”

“你这只小野狗实在太脏了，所以我要把你清洗一遍，从里到外。”

天津垓这么说着，把不破扔到足以当温泉来泡的浴池里。扔进去以后他也脱下衣服走进了水池。在猝不及防下被迫呛了几口水以后，不破下意识双手环住了面前天津垓的脖子，这才勉强在湿滑的浴池里站住了脚。

仿佛对他下意识的举动十分满意，天津垓勾起嘴角，露出了今天的第一个他招牌式优雅笑容。

“小野狗，我不想跟你进行无意义的辩论。”他这么说着，将不破推到池边，拉开他的双腿，借着水池中温热的水直接就推入了不破原本就残留着情欲未消的身体最深处：“但有件事你最好记住。你是我的所有物。1000%。从头到脚每一根头发都是我的东西。”

不破谏因为这骤然侵入的快感愣怔了几秒，而后张开嘴用力地死死地咬住了天津垓裸露的肩膀：“我永远、不会向你屈服的。”

天津垓脸上还是挂着那抹笑，良久才缓缓吐出两个字：“很好。”

即使肩膀上传来足以生撕下一块血肉的痛楚，也没有放缓天津垓凶狠的插入的频率。终于他操得小野狗爽到失神松开了嘴，把头埋进他的颈窝里，像一只受伤小兽一样无声喘息着。天津垓鲜红的血从不破的嘴角流下，滑落的时候融入了身上的水珠被冲刷得越来越淡，最后隐没在他们身下波涛暗涌的水池中。

蒸气弥漫的浴室里，凭藉欲望的本能交合在一起的两道身影逐渐交缠重叠，无法分辨彼此。

由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。以此揉杂而成的，才是人类最原始也是最本能的欲望。所以欲望这种东西其实是依附着爱而生的。

— —虽然并没有人愿意承认这一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 【小狗狗好可怜，刚植完芯片就被禽兽社长搞了，自己还一无所知】
> 
> just很想写这个剧情所以才有了这篇。预感社长马上就要进入吃瘪模式了。在这之前抓紧爽一把（不）


End file.
